una inesperada visita
by hgrh62442
Summary: en una noche de verano,una inesperada visita sorprendera a harry


Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 pm y en una casa ubicada en prívate drive todos dormían a excepto de un chico de cabello alborotado de un negro azabache y de ojos verdes el cual se encontraba pensando en todos los acontecimientos q habían ocurrido ese año en howarts Pensaba en el accidente de Katie Bell, el envenenamiento de Ron (su mejor amigo) y pensaba en lo más doloroso: la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Él era el único q lo había apoyado y defendido durante los últimos años… pero eso ya había acabado.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió un estruendoso ruido el cual lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento para luego tomar su varita (la cual se encontraba en su mesita de noche) y colocarse sus gafas. Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se puso en guardia para atacar si era necesario, pero luego fue soltándose un poco al escuchar unas voces muy familiares…

-Ron… ¡te dije q no nos estacionáramos ahí…alguien nos podría descubrir…!

-Relájate Hermione lo tengo todo bajo control…

Entonces el chico sintió unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta mientras q los otros dos decían:

-Crees q sea esta habitación?

-Y q me dices a mí, ¡tú eras el q tenía todo bajo control! no?

Entonces el chico abrió la puerta y ron y hermione quedaron perplejos, pero luego de unos segundos la chica reacciono y se abalanzo contra el chico:

-Harry! ... no sabes cuánto ansiábamos verte…!-

-Respira Hermione- dijo ron, el cual se acerco y también abrazó a Harry.

-Pero como han llegado?-pregunto el chico un poco sorprendido por aquella inesperada visita.

-Llegamos en el viejo wolsvagen mágico de papa-respondió el pelirrojo-pero obviamente mama no sabe nada.

-¡Ron sabe conducir-dijo la chica un poco exaltada- fue extraordinario ¡

-Para q sepas –dijo ron-hay muchas facetas de mi q no conoces…

Así pasaron el rato hablando y riendo hasta q los tres se sobresaltaron al oír un ruido proveniente de la escalera. Todos instintivamente sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la puerta la cual se habría lentamente dejando ver la cara de espanto de dudley dursley.

El chico casi se desmaya al ver a los tres chicos apuntarle con sus varitas. Entonces reaccionaron y dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Dudley… q estás haciendo acá…?

-Yo…ehhhh…solo sentí un ruido y decidí investigar a ver q sucedía.

Entonces los tres siguieron discutiendo lo de hace un rato.

-Como te iba diciendo Harry –prosiguió la chica sin tomar en cuenta a dudley e ignorando su presencia-primero q nada debemos ir a la casa de Ron para organizarnos mejor y aprovechando la ocasión asistir a la boda de Bill y Fleur…

-Hermione –le interrumpió Harry-yo no voy a asistir a ninguna boda…

-Pero Harry ya lo prometiste…-dijo Ron

-Si Ron pero ya no puedo poner más vidas en peligro…además ya he perdido a varios seres queridos y no quiero q eso vuelva a suceder….

-Pero Harry no puedes faltar… ya q todos te consideramos parte de la familia…-dijo Ron-además los gemelos tienen un plan invaluable para q nadie te reconozca…

-Si Harry además Ginny te está esperando…aunque hayan terminado eso no significa q ya no te quiera…-terció Hermione ya q sabia q con eso el chico recapacitaría de alguna forma.

-QUE!... POTTER TIENE NOVIA?-grito Dudley.

Nuevamente los chicos se sobresaltaron y Harry dijo:

-Y eso q te importa a ti?...además no es de tu incumbencia ¡

Entonces dudley lentamente se fue acercando a Hermione, y disimuladamente le dijo:

-Oye…. Ehhhh... tu eres muy bonita….lo sabías?

La chica quedo perpleja con tal comentario, entonces Ron se acerco, miro desafiante a Dudley y le apunto con la varita:

-No te acerques a ella si no quieres q te eche una maldición…está claro?

Desde ese momento un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Hermione lo único q hizo fue sonreír tímidamente y de inmediato un fuerte color escarlata se poso sobre sus mejillas, en cuanto a Ron un rojo intenso se apodero de sus orejas, mientras q Dudley se alejo lo mas q pudo de aquella situación.

Harry para romper la tensión, dijo:

-Está bien…. Iré con ustedes… pero solo por q ustedes lo dicen.

El solo hecho de pensar en ver una vez más a Ginny aunque fuera por un segundo le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Entonces…. Ya nos vamos?-peguntó Ron un poco cohibido.

-Si, sí… pero no nos podemos ir sin antes…-dijo la chica.

Entonces se acerco a Dudley y dijo:

-Lo siento…enserio… pero es necesario q….

Entonces rápidamente le apunto con su varita y grito:

-Olvliviate!

Un destello de luz aturdió a Dudley dejándolo completamente aturdido, entonces la chica volvió donde sus amigos y dijo:

-Con eso bastara…ahora si podemos irnos…

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y se marcharon, y desde entonces Harry supo q las cosas serian mucho más fáciles teniendo amigos como aquellos.

Fin


End file.
